Inkjet printing systems include scanning type systems and single-pass systems. In single-pass printing systems, printheads fixed on a stationary carriage or print bar, span the full width of the media and print images by ejecting ink across the media as it continually advances underneath the carriage in a direction perpendicular to the print bar. In scanning type printing systems, a scanning carriage holds one or more printheads and scans the printheads across the width of the media as the media is incrementally advanced between each scan in a direction perpendicular to the scanning. With each scan of the carriage across the media, the printhead(s) prints a single swath of an image, after which the media is advanced in a discrete increment in preparation for the next scan. Errors in the distance the media advances between scans of the carriage can result in print defects known as banding.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.